Evolve
by ThisIsMe.Nita
Summary: Takes place after Breaking Dawn. As Renesmee Cullen approaches her 17th birthday, she decides that it is time to take her relationship with best friend, Jacob Black to the next level.
1. Changes

Title: Evolve

Summary: Takes place after Breaking Dawn. As Renesmee Cullen approaches her 17th birthday, she decides that it is time to take her relationship with best friend, Jacob Black to the next level. Neither one are certain of the other's feeling towards each other. Seen through both Renesmee and Jacob's POV. Lots of sexual tension and frustration.

Note: This is my first official story. I've written a few short stories but never posted them anywhere. I chose to use Renesmee and Jacob as my first because there isn't a Stephanie Meyer version of it. There was never a story told so I felt that I could be more creative. Please write reviews and I will continue to post more!

Disclaimer:

I do not own or have any affiliation with the Twilight Saga, its characters, Stephenie Meyer or Little Brown Book Group.

* * *

**Chapter 1; **Changes

5:32 PM, Wednesday, September 6

Renesmee POV

Over the past four years, my life has been a fantasy, horror and comedy movie all rolled into one. My family consists of vampires and humans. My best friend, Jacob, and his family are shape shifters that can turn into wolves. Huge wolves. That is the fantasy part. How I came into this world; that's the horror. And the comedy? Well, that happens when Alice and Jacob are in the same room. It's a love/hate relationship between the two of them.

In three days, it will be my seventeenth birthday. Alice "choreographed", as she put in, the entire event. I really hope she doesn't try to turn my birthday into some High School Musical affair. God…that would be embarrassing. The only thing I know about the party was that my close family and friends would be there. I didn't even know where it would be.

During the week, I've noticed Jacob trying to keep me extremely busy so that I wouldn't snoop around. I'm betting Alice and Rosalie put him up to that. Today, he's supposed to pick me up from the main house and take me to Port Angeles. Lately, he's been taking me there a lot. I'm getting pretty tired of it, actually. Why can't we just hang out in La Push, or First Beach or something? The weather was great outside.

I heard his rabbit pull up to the driveway and stopped brushing my wavy hair. I grabbed my chapstick from the vanity and tucked it in my back pocket. As soon as I reached the door in half vampire speed, Jake had rung the door bell.

Jacob POV

Nessie swung the door open and practically hopped outside. I didn't hear her come down the stairs. Sneaky vampires. Well, vampire hybrid. I closed the door behind her as she walked passed my car. "Hey," I caught up to her. "Where are you going?"

She turned around and began to walk backwards. "Jake," she glared at me. I turned my head, trying not to get caught up in her brown eyes. "I'm tired of Port Angeles. There's only so much you can do in that town." _Don't look at her, Jake._ I told myself. _Don't look_. "And we've done it all."

Nessie stopped walking and grabbed my hand placing it between her smaller, soft ones. The action forced me to look at her. "Please…" she was pleading. "Let's do something else." She smiled. I'm screwed.

"Okay," I gave up so easily. "We can do anything besides go to La Push, First Beach, and your parents' house." She dropped my hand.

She looked stunned. "What?!" she kept looking at me. _Why is she looking at me?_ "Okay, whatever." She threw her and in the air. "I'm pretty sure it has something to do with my birthday, so I will not ask questions." Nessie began to walk again. She was heading toward a river about a mile from the house.

"I guess we're going hiking then," I started to follow. We were walking normal human speed so it would take us a little while to get there. As I was walking behind her, her olive blouse started to ride up and show the pale skin of her lower back. I wanted to pull it down, but I didn't want to risk touching her skin. It was taunting me enough. Her skin had a slight shimmer to hit. She was beautiful and hadn't realized it.

I hadn't noticed it because I was wrapped up in my own thoughts but she started speed walking. We always do this to each other to try to gain a couple of feet from one another. Then we yell 'Race You!' and take off full speed. And yep…she did it.

I started after her, "You're such a cheater!" Then I pulled back a little so that her scent wouldn't be so strong. I couldn't risk her realizing that I had feelings for her, until she had feelings for me. I would do whatever it took to act 'normal' around her. Like a best friend or older brother. I could think of her as the kid she used to be.

That was damn near impossible now. I don't know when but something broke inside of me. Like the old picture of Renesmee was replaced with a new one and it is now embossed on my brain.

RPOV

When I reached the river a few seconds later, I turned to look for Jake. Wow, I must have beaten him pretty bad. I hadn't seen him anywhere. After a few seconds, he appeared. "Jacob," I stepped up to him and looked up. He towered over me. "I think you're starting to get old."

He placed his arm around my neck and gave me a soft noogie. I hated when he treated me like little girl. He let me loose. "Yeah, okay, kiddo." I felt my temperature rise. I decided not let him get the best of me. He stood by the river with his hands on his hips, taking in the greenery of the mossy trees and rocks.

Jacob didn't know it, but over the past few months, my feelings towards him had been changing. One month, I would suddenly notice his biceps. The next, I would notice how soft his hair was. I had to force myself not to touch it anymore. Last month, in the middle of a conversation with him, he smiled at me. This caused me to drift off into one of my crazy daydreams. Jake was sitting on his couch and I walked in the room and straddled him. I could literally feel the warm of his breath on my face. I had my hands on his cheeks and his big hands grabbed hold of my hips firmly. Our faces we so close together. I must have let out a moan because Jacob said my name as if it were a question. _Nessie?_ I snapped back into reality and started to blush.

I walked up next to him admiring his warmth. "You know, Jake. I'm not little girl anymore." He just nodded and stared at the calm river. I wanted to show him that I was different now. "Come on," I started to unbutton my pants and walk to the river's bed. I kicked off my slip on shoes and pulled down my pants. Jacob stayed where he was. I stood up in my underwear and blouse, looking at him. "Are you coming, Jake?"

"Nessie..." he just stared. _Was I that hideous to look at?_ He started to walk slowly, "You're not going in the river in your underwear. Are you?" I saw him redden under this russet golden brown skin. Good. I began to unbutton my blouse. I let it slide down my arms and make a pool with my jeans on the ground. "Okay, fine." Jacob began to remove his grey cotton shirt and cargo shorts. After he was finished undressing, he stood there broad in his boxers. When he started to walk toward me, every abdominal and chest muscle began to ripple. His muscles got more defined as he got closer to me.

_What the hell was I thinking?_ I started to feel myself getting hot. My neck, my chest and my lower stomach. The burn was so intense that I didn't wait for Jacob to reach me. I turned around and ran into the water, cooling myself. The water was cold. It was just what I needed.

"Gee, thanks," he called after me. "A friend would of waited!" He ran in after me. I could feel him closing in on me from the waves he was making. I turned around to see him. "The water is freezing."

I was beginning to shiver from it. "S...so!"

He stepped closer, "You're going to get sick." He placed his hand softly on my shoulder. "Then your mom will kill me." Jacob shook his head. "Let's go."

"But we're already in the water. Might as well stay for a bit longer," he looked like he was going to say something else. I cut him off, "Since you're worried about the co...co...cold water," I moved in closer to him and laid my cheek to chest. I held my hands together between out bodies so they wouldn't touch. I felt him inhale deeply. "See. No harm done." He wrapped his hot arms around me. God, that felt amazing. Now if only he placed his hands on my..._STOP IT, Renesmee. _There goes my mind, again.

We stayed in that position for a little while longer, then both decided it was time to go. We both go dressed quickly, not ever looking at each other. Though he never aged due to him being a werewolf, he had become the most irresistible man I had ever come across. And even though he was gorgeous, his heart was just as incredible. Jacob was compassionate, determined, comical and genuine. He was my best friend and I was _his_ best friend. I wanted to change that badly. Being his best friend wasn't going to cut it anymore.

* * *

Please post reviews.


	2. Harder

Chapter 2; Harder

JPOV

After Nessie and I got fully clothed, I turned to look at her. Her face and hair were still wet. Her hair curled in smooth patterns. I walked to her and gently held her face. With the bottom of my shirt, I brought it up to reach her face to dry it. She smiled when I was finished.

"Hmm, warm," she gave me a quick hug then began to run back to the house. The air had gotten cold since the sun set. I called for her.

"Nessie," I caught up with her as she stopped.

"Yeah?"

"I don't want you to run with your wet hair. I'm going to change and I want you to ride me," I looked away from her as soon as I realized the sentence had two different meanings. "What I mean is..."

"Jake, I know what you meant," she laughed. "I'll just stand over here while you take off your clothes. I don't want you to ripe them up." She gave me a few yards and allowed me a bit off privacy.

After I changed, Nessie picked up my clothes and hopped on my back. I felt her hold onto my fur as tight as she could. Her legs straddled my back and I could feel the heat from her center. I tried to shake the thoughts from my head. I didn't want the rest of the pack to have the same visions I was having of Nessie. Once I felt that she was comfortable, I started to run slowly. She giggled. "Go faster, Jake." I did as she asked and we made it back quickly.

When we got to the house, the Cullens were gone. There was a note left for Renesmee on the kitchen counter. It read; _We will return after midnight. Go to bed on time. You still have to go to school tomorrow. Love, Mom. _Nessie rolled her eyes after she read it aloud.

"Such a hypocrite," she opened the refrigerator door and stuck her head in to search. "What do you want to eat?"

I tried not to look at her butt when she bent over. "Um," I scratched my head. "I don't care. Whatever you have left over."

"You know," she dropped a Tupperware container filled with food onto the counter. "Alice tells me the stories of mom and dad. How she was always breaking the rules."

I laughed, "Well, I don't think you're going through the same situations that she was." I sat down on the barstool as she plated the lasagna. Nessie placed one plate in the microwave then turned to look at me. "You're not running from killer vampires or going to save someone's life." Now she crossed her arms. "She had a legit reason for being out late."

"Well, excuse me for trying to be somewhat of a normal teenager," she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Ness, you anything but normal," I smiled. "You're amazing." It slipped. I didn't mean to spill my heart to her. I saw her cheeks turn to rose and she looked down. BEEP! BEEP! She quickly spun around and got the hot plate.

"Here you go," she set it down in front of me. "No, Jake." Nessie placed the other plate, with a much smaller portion size, in the microwave. "I enjoy the fantasy perks of my life but I am neither one nor the other. Vampire. Human."

"You're one of a kind," I took a bite of food.

"Hmm, that's the nice way to say." She placed her hand and her hips. "I'm a freak."

BEEP! BEEP! She turned and got her plate.

"Fine. You're an amazing freak." I took a few more bites.

She smiled. "Thanks, Jake. You always know what to say to a girl."

Over the next hour, we finished our food and talked about planning a trip to Isle Esme with the pack. It would be our last day of summer party. Renesmee said it would be a way for all of us to let loose and completely be ourselves. She just needed to convince Bella and Edward that we didn't need parental guidance. Yeah, we'll see how that one pans out.

"So, Jake." Nessie leaped on the counter and swung her legs around. She rested them on either side of me. _Oh my god, she's practically saddling me._ I felt a rush of nerves shoot to one specific area. _Not good._ "What do you think?"

"Huh?" I tried so hard to keep my hands in my lap.

She smiled, "About convincing my parents. Do you think it'll work?" Now she started playing with my hair. Grabbing and tugging. _Gosh, you need to stop._

"Um, it'll work." I stood up and stepped away. She looked disappointed. "It'll work." I dropped my hands and placed them in front of my hips for some much needed coverage. I needed to get out of here. "Hey, I'm going to go home. It's getting late. You should go to sleep." She slid off of the counter. Her curls bounced lightly as she did and stepped toward me.

"Okay, then," Nessie started to walk toward the front door and I followed. "Will I see you tomorrow?" She faced me.

"I'll see you," I stated. "Goodnight, Nessie."

I don't know why but when she stepped forward to give me a hug, everything shifted into slow motion. A wind that did not exist blew her hair. Her skin glowed with radiance. She parted her pink lips then bit the bottom one. I could see everything so clear. When she reached me, the skin of her arms wrapped around my neck. I embraced her, inhaling all of her. The bronze locks draped over my hands in the middle of her back. I had to touch it. It was so soft and clean.

I managed to get a hold of myself and began to untwine her arms. She kissed my cheek. "Hmm, warm." She gave me a light smile. "Goodnight, Jake." Then she released me. I left as fast as my feet would allow me to.

As much as wanted her to let me go, I didn't. I completely lost myself in her. I wanted to tell her everything. But I can't. It's getting harder to resist her. I'm to blame.

RPOV

I stood in the entry way feeling the sting of Jacob's heat on my chest. I didn't want to let him go. Even though I will see him tomorrow, I don't want another day to go by without him knowing how I feel. I know I'm sending him strong signals. He's just not getting it. Or maybe he doesn't _want_ to get it. This is getting exhausting. What do I need to do? I'll figure it out tomorrow. I needed rest if I was going to be dealing with Jacob Black.

1:32 PM, Thursday, September 7

Today, I just wanted it to be a normal day. I didn't want to think about Jake until I saw him. He's become a huge distraction in my everyday life. I can rarely get through a class without having one of my daydreams. I have to ask to be excused to run to the bathroom and wash my face with cold water. Once, it had gotten so bad that I almost had to jump into the gym showers. Jacob had an unyielding hold on me.

As I sat in my fourth period American Literature class, which was my last class of the day, I felt the back of my neck heating up. I closed my eyes to try to calm myself. _In... Out... just breathe, _I thought. I started hear his voice in the back of my mind. It spoke so light. _Nessie._ It whispered. I bent my head to cover my blushing from the other students and rubbed my neck. Oh, these daydreams could be so real sometimes. It was louder this time. _Nessie!_ I shot my head up. What the...? I turned my head to look out the window.

Jack was standing by a tree with no shirt on. It was in his hand. He saw me looking his way and waved his hand in the air. I guess he wanted me to ditch. I raised my hand. Mr. Molina called on me.

"Can I be excused?" I place my hand on my stomach. "I don't feel so good."

"Joey, please escort Ms. Cullen to the nurses' office."

"Um," I hurried and gathered all of my belongs. "There's no need for that Mr. Molina. Joey," I turned his way as I walked out of the class. "Thanks, though."

As soon as I got out of the door, I ran down the hall as fast as I could in human speed. I shoved the door leading outside open and turned the corner to see Jacob still standing in his place. I smiled and kept running. When I reached him, he grabbed the jumble of papers and textbook from my arms.

"Thanks," I ran my finger through my hair, pulling it from my face. His arms flexed. "Where are we going?"

"The meadow," he backed up into the trees and I followed.

The meadow had become one of my favorite places in Forks. It had so much history. We ran up the hills and through the trees to reach it. When we reached the center, we dropped everything and fell to the grass. I ran my hand through it to feel its thickness. It was so green. I could lay here forever to stare at the wildflowers and Jacob. I turned and saw him prop himself on his arm.

_"You wanted to get away from me last night," I sat up. "Now, you pull me out of school."_

_He pulled me down on top to him and brushed his palm across my cheek. "Ness."_

"Ness!" I felt someone touch my shoulder. My eyes opened to see Jake's face. "Are you okay?" I blinked a few times. "You seemed to be out of it for a few seconds there.

_Crap!_ I hope he didn't see my daydream.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I must have dosed off. I didn't sleep well last night." _I was too busy dreaming of you._

"Do you want to go home?"

"No, no," I laid on my side. "So…you pulled me out of class."

"Yeah, I, um, I wanted to talk you." He sat up.

"I'm all ears." I rolled onto my back and rested my head on my hands. I watched him as he spoke. The rays of the sun gently bounced off his face.

"I wanted to talk to you about imprinting. And what it means for each of us," he took in a breath. "It's an uncontrollable and nonreversible emotion that just sort of happens when you least expect it."

_What was he trying to tell me? Had he imprinted on someone and wanted to tell me? _I was in shock. Not only would this be the end of my chances with him. It would be the end of our close friendship. Jacob had told me when I was younger that when the wolves imprint on someone, that they would also become their best friend. Their whole world revolved around this one person. How nice for this person to be so lucky. I couldn't be mad at him. It wasn't his choice. Or was it?

I sat up and tucked my knees to my chest. "I'm happy for you, Jake." I attempted to give him a smile. He looked puzzled.

"What?"

"I'm happy for you. You've imprinted on someone." I smiled again. "I can't wait to meet her."

He laughed and shook his head. "I haven't imprinted on anyone."

I almost stood up and jumped a million feet in the air. But I didn't. I stayed as still as a statue trying not to be filled with joy. "Oh," I was able to speak. "Okay, well, then nevermind."

Jacob got on his feet and lifted me to mine. "Lets go home. I'm getting hungry."

"As always."


End file.
